I want more
by Mai Sode no Shirayuki
Summary: Uptight med student, not interested in relationships.Charming playboy,with comittment issues.A night at a club changes all this.Can love spring from this insane attraction?Jealousy and Misunderstandings!Will love prevail? Ichigo&Rukia!
1. Chapter 1

**Rukia- 20**

**Ichigo-21**

**Rangiku-21**

**Ichigo & Rukia forever guys!! Anyway expect updates most likely every week unless I get really busy and please review! Only positive criticism please!**

**And the rating is to be safe I don't know if there'll be a lemon yet but we'll see how it goes.**

Kuchiki Rukia closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to ignore the annoying waste of space sitting next to her. It didn't matter that this annoying waste of space was her best friend Matsumoto Rangiku.

" Ruuukiiaaa!! C'mon it's Friday night! We have to go out!

Rukia sighed and slowly opened her eyes" Rangiku, I have to study for that anatomy test on Monday." She said calmly.

"That's what Sunday is for, silly!! But there's a huge party at soul society tonight and the entire med school is going to be there! We have to go!" Soul Society was a popular club close to the campus where the students of the med school boarded.

"Rangiku why don't you go to the party? I know you want to see whichever boy it is this week!" Rukia teased. The busty mahogany haired woman blushed. Rukia smiled knowingly. Was it her or did Rangiku's blush seem more intense than usual. Hmmm she must really like this guy.

"Rukia I am not going to leave you at home alone on a Friday night! Especially not studying!" Rukia noticed the determined glint in her friend's eyes. It was the look she usually had right before she got exactly what she wanted.

Rukia decided to put her foot down. "Rangiku I am not going out tonight and that's final"

And Rukia supposed that's how she ended up standing at the bar in soul society , while Rangiku ordered them both martinis. After she had so effectively put her foot down, her friend had dragged her to her closet where she had proceeded to abuse Rukia for her bad taste in clothes saying that she had absolutely nothing suitable to go clubbing in. A trip to Rangiku's house followed where Rukia was unwillingly dressed in what she could only describe as the most ridiculously revealing outfit she had worn in her entire life! It was almost as if she was wearing no clothes at all!!

But Rangiku had ignored all of her protests and literally dragged her to the club. Rukia didn't realize that her friend was so strong, she should try out for wrestling or something!

"Here's your drink Cheri!" Rangiku said enthusiastically, shouting so she could be heard over the pounding music. Rukia grabbed the martini and gulped it down. She needed alcohol in her system if she was going to survive tonight especially from all the lewd glances she was receiving from most of the men around her.

Rukia figured it was because they were drunk but Rangiku knew better. Kuchiki Rukia was drop dead gorgeous!! With her petite frame , silky midnight locks and her exotic violet eyes she was most boys' dream girl. Not to mention the fact that she was down to earth and east to talk to! In fact, she was almost perfect, only in Rangiku's opinion a little too studious. And the most appealing thing about Rukia was that she was completely oblivious to the attention she got and the power she held over the opposite sex. The girl was so innocent!

As in the case of most beautiful girls, you would think that the other girls would hate her but Rukia was so sweet you couldn't help but be her friend.

At the college the boys usually kept themselves in line and their drooling to a minimum because Rukia had made it known that she wasn't interested in any kind of relationship. It also probably had something to do with the fact that the last time a boy had been too persistent in his efforts to win Rukia over, he had ended up not being able to walk for quite some time due to considerable damage to a _very sensitive_ area in his body.

But right now, their male classmates were so intoxicated with Rukia's appearance tonight that they were quite unable to hide their open-mouthed stares.

Rangiku was quite proud of herself. She had managed to make Rukia look sexy without tainting that innocent look of hers. She was wearing a silk halter dress that seemed to flow like water over the curves of Rukia's body. Rangiku had chosen a deep violet colour that matched Rukia's eyes perfectly and complimented her creamy skin. The dress flared out slightly at her hips and ended about an inch above her knee.

She was also wearing carefully applied mascara and eyeliner that exaggerated the depth of her eyes. Rangiku was convinced that anyone looked too deeply into Rukia's eyes tonight they would surely drown. If only she could actually get her friend to loosen up a little!

" Sweetie you are a hit tonight! Do you see the way all the guys are staring at you?!"

" that's because this dress is way too short Rangiku!!" Rukia complained tugging at the hem of the dress "Everyone probably thinks i've gone loose!"

Rangiku chuckled at her friend's statement and then sighed. " No one thinks you're loose!" She held Rukia's hand to stop her from fidgeting " They think you look hot! Besides, my dress is shorter than yours." And indeed it was. Much shorter actually.

" But that's different Rangiku! I have a rep to uphold! I am not some mindless simpering slut!" Rukia seemed to realize what she had said and quickly apologized " I'm sorry Rangiku I didn't mean it like that!"

" I know hon, it's ok. But I'm not telling you to go out on the dancefloor and strip!" She chuckled when Rukia flushed bright red. " I'm just telling you to loosen up a little and allow yourself to have some fun for a change!"

" Now let's go dance!" Rangiku laughed and pulled Rukia onto the dancefloor. The two friends found a spot on the crowded dancefloor and started dancing.

" Hey look Rukia there's Momo, Orihime and Tatsuki!" Matsumoto said, pointing at three attractive girls coming towards them. Momo was a petite pretty girl who was a bit shy, Tatsuki ,an athletic tomboy who was quite popular with the boys due to her well toned physique and*_ahem*_ reputed stamina. Orihime was another good friend and most boys loved her for her sweet innocent ways and found her naiveté charming. It also probably had something to do with the fact that she was almost as well endowed as Rangiku in the chest area.

Rukia finally allowed herself to loosen up a little and she quickly lost herself in the beat of the music as she danced with her friends.

" Girls I'm starting to feel a little sweaty. I'm gonna go get a drink k?" Rangiku started walking off toward the bar.

" Wait I'll go with you. I need to cool off" Rukia walked alongside her friend to the counter where they both ordered grey goose vodkas and cranberry juice.

As the friends leaned against the counter waiting for their drinks, a deep husky voice was heard.

" Well, Rangiku-san nice to see you here."

Rukia and Rangiku spun around only to come face to face with Kurosaki Ichigo in all of his six foot, muscular glory.

Rukia had spoken to him a few times, they did have after all almost all the same classes. But her jaw dropped as she saw ichigo now. There he stood in all black, a devilish smirk on his face. The few times she had spoken to him he had been unfailing polite, but she knew of the rumors that he was an incorrigible flirt. She hadn't really believed them, since she rarely indulged in mindless gossip, but here in the club under the pulsing lights, and seeing the cocky smirk on his face.....oh damn could she believe it!

Kurosaki Ichigo looked so hot and sexy and so... so damn...desirable! She could completely understand why girls were willing to beg him to take them home with him. Not that he did, from what she heard, he was a flirt but still a gentleman and never went for one night stands.

It was his eyes, she decided. Those sexy pools of molten gold that drew you in after one glance. He was so irresistible.

Rukia was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the dazed way Ichigo was staring at her. But Rangiku did. And her best friend smiled slyly as she cleared her throat and said

" Ichigo-san, you know Rukia don't you?"

Rangiku watched as ichigo shook his head slowly as if to clear the daze from his mind.

"Ah Rukia-san, how are you?"

And the sound of his deep sexy voice made Rukia snap. She didn't know why she was reacting that way but she knew there was a tinge of blush on her face as she lifted her eyes to look at him.

"I'm fine Ichigo-san. Thank you for asking."

Rukia didn't know if it was the influence of the dark club and pulsing lights or the loud intoxicating music. Or maybe it was the alcohol itself. But she found herself smiling coyly, flirty even, and gazing up at Kurosaki Ichigo through her impossibly long lashes and then... her mouth opened and she spoke

"Would you like to dance with me Ichigo-kun?"

And as she waited for his reply, Rukia knew she wanted a lot more than a dance from him.

**Ok till next week people. And just to let you know, I don't really like Orihime that much so she doesn't have a big part.**

**Please review : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's the next chapter! Props to straberryshinigami, who was my first reviewer! **

**And I know that Rukia's totally out of character in this chap and totally different from the first chapter but hello...she's intoxicated by ichigo's very presence!! Please read and Review, it hardly takes any time at all to push that button and type a few words! **

_thoughts_

Rukia glanced up at the man, scrap that,the incredibly hot, sexy piece of perfection standing before her. Goodness! Where were these thoughts coming from? She blushed slightly as her thoughts gradually less innocent with each passing second.

She glanced at Rangiku and couldn't help but smirk at the woman's dumbfounded expression. After all wasn't it her who suggested that Rukia should "loosen up a little"?

Ichigo also looked slightly shocked but his smirk slid back into place as he gazed at her intensely "Of course Rukia-san" He answered smoothly, taking her hand in his. Rukia loved the way her name glided off his tongue as smoothly as silk. She wondered how he would sound if she reached out and..._No Rukia! Bad thoughts! Not now, not yet!_ She scolded herself as she allowed herself to be lead onto the dancefloor.

As Rangiku watched her friend being pulled to the middle of the crowded club by the med school's most sought after hottie, she shook her head slowly to get rid of the lingering traces of awe at Rukia's complete change in behaviour. She just hoped Rukia knew what she was getting herself into. Kurosaki Ichigo had a reputation of wooing girls until they pined for him and then dropping them like hot rocks! But then, this was Rukia, and she had so much determination that whatever she wanted, she usually got!

Rukia allowed Ichigo to place his hands on her waist and turn her so that her back was toward him. She started to move to the beat of the music, moving her body against his. Her arms curved upward to wrap themselves around his neck as she danced.

Not many people knew but Rukia loved to dance. It was the one time she let go of all her inhibitions and gave in to her instincts. And she was damn good at it, no matter the music, one look at her dancing had the guys chasing after her and the girls turning green in envy.

It was the grace in which she moved that was so captivating. Her lithe body moved so smoothly that it was impossible to tear your eyes away once she started. Her elegance shined through the dances to achieve an erotic performance that no one else could pull it off. Even Rangiku, with her incredible shape and alluring charm could never hope to achieve the sultry aura her friend gave off when she danced.

Rukia was aware of the many pairs of eyes on her, but rather than be embarrassed as usual, this time she basked in the attention. She smirked as she heard Ichigo's heartbeat quicken as she pressed herself closer to his lean muscular body. She felt his hot breath at her ear and nearly moaned at the feeling.

Slowly, she spun to face him, never ceasing her movements. His eyes widened momentarily as he stared into her heavy lidded eyes. She gently curved her slender fingers around his shoulder blades. Even with her high heeled shoes, Rukia had to tiptoe to reach his ear.

"Why so tense Ichigo-kun?" she whispered hotly blowing slightly into his ear. Then she slowly, deliberately took his earlobe between her lips and tugged lightly. She removed her arms from around his neck, dragging them down his sculpted chest on the way.

Rukia moved away from him just as the song ended and walked toward the bar to find Rangiku, acutely aware that his eyes were following her progress through the crowded club.

Rukia found Rangiku sitting at the bar flirting with a dark-haired boy but she could immediately tell that her friend wasn't really interested. As Rukia sat down, Rangiku turned to smirk at her

"Well, there goes your reputation hon!" she said teasingly " nearly the whole med school saw you shakin your behind with none other The Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia shook her head and smiled, ordering a drink. She wasn't nearly as unaffected as she pretended to be. Feeling Ichigo's muscular body behind her as she danced had her a little more turned on than she was ready to admit.

Sipping on her drink, she turned to Rangiku and said "I'm glad I listened to you and came! I had fun!"

The two friends stared at each other for a moment and burst into laughter

***********************************************************************************

Ichigo watched the little vixen walk off as he slowly regained his powers off speech and movement. He needed a drink but he didn't want to be anywhere near Rukia at the moment, he didn't think he would be able to restrain himself.

Instead he made his way to the couches where his friends were currently lounging.

Kurosaki Ichigo was dumbfounded. How could one woman make him feel so helpless, so inexperienced? She made his heart race, even now it pounded unsteadily in his chest. Never before had he felt so turned on, so stimulated by just dancing with someone. And how could she make him feel this way when she usually displayed the innocent, inexperienced countenance of a virgin?!

He felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered her lush curves against his body, her fingertips gently tracing his chest, her sultry voice saying his name. He wondered what his name would sound like coming from his mouth in the throes of passion...No! he needed to stop those thoughts before his little friend gave him away.

" Hey Kurosaki! Over here!"

Ichigo heard his loud mouthed friend Renji call out to him. He walked over to where a group of his friends sat, girls surrounding them.

Ichigo sat and glared at the girls, clearly annoyed. His normally silent friend Ishida noticed and said in his deep calm voice " ladies why don't you give us some space?"

Ichigo barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes as the women slowly got up pouting exaggeratedly. They were almost all busty blondes, with insipid smiles on their faces. They looked so fake! He much preferred dark-haired girls anyway_. Hold up Ichigo, since when do you prefer dark-haired girls?_

" What's up with you Kurosaki? You usually love the girls fawning all over you!" the tattooed redhead spoke, staring at the intense scowl on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo simply shrugged._ You damn well know why you don't want them around, you keep comparing them to __**her.**_

" hey Ichigo did you see Kuchiki Rukia tonight? Damn!...I knew she was beautiful but where was she hiding that body? I can safely say that she's probably the hottest thing in the club tonight, even next to her friend Matsumoto Rangiku." Keigo, his longtime friend asked him.

" Hn." Ichigo replied noncommittally. Oh he knew just how hot she looked alright, and how hot she felt too. God why was she always on his mind? The girl was a damned curse, albeit a very pleasurable on, if only curse him a little more and take things a little further!

" Kurosaki, I believe that lady is trying to get your attention" Ishida pointed in the direction of a tall, tanned, leggy blonde, who was sending what he assumed was her idea of subtle glances in his direction. He surveyed her as she moved her body exaggeratedly to the beat. He supposed she was trying to look sexy but she only succeeded in making herself look like a tramp. She wasn't at all elegant and graceful in her movements. She couldn't pull off the subtle sexiness and sultriness that Rukia exuded every time she moved..._ Holy shit!! Where the hell did that thought come from Ichigo?_

Ichigo was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see all of his friends' and all the males' in the vicinity jaws drop and eyes bulge out of their sockets.

Ichigo recognized Keigo's voice as he stammered out something unintelligible.

" Ku-Ku...chiki.... Rukia" Ichigo's head flew up as he heard the last part of keigo's stammering. He followed his friends' line of sight to a spot on the dancefloor. And his jaw nearly dropped too.

Rukia was dancing. That's all that needed to be said to explain the awestruck expressions of the people in the room. There was a space around her because no one wanted to dance too close to that perfection. Her friends Rangiku, tatsuki, momo and orihime danced around her, but it was as if the spotlight was focused solely on her.

Ichigo felt Renji get up from beside him and saw him make his way over to the group of girls. His vision became tinged with red as he saw Renji lean down to whisper into Rukia's ear. His red-headed friend placed his hands on her hips and started dancing with her. Ichigo was halfway out of his seat and then....she looked at him. Kuchiki Rukia turned her head toward him and winked!

Ichigo smirked and sank back into his seat. So, she was playing games was she? Did she think that she could beat Kurosaki Ichigo at his own game? Well he would just have to show her that he was a much better player than she could ever hope to be. He sprawled out on the couch and surveyed her dancing as he planned out his next move.

*********************************************************************************

Rukia saw him smirk at her and she fought to suppress a shudder of desire that coursed through her veins like fire! Gods he looked so delicious with that arrogant cocky smirk, she just wanted to go over there and kiss him senseless.

She felt his eyes on her as she danced with his friend, Renji, who she knew from med school. And Rukia decided that she loved playing this game. Especially with such a skilled opponent as Kurosaki Ichigo. And she knew that she was prepared to win no matter what. Because she wanted him....oh boy did she want him! But she wasn't going to be one of the countless girls who fell at his feet. She didn't want to be another one of his conquests, another notch in his belt. She wanted so much more! She wanted him to want her, to fall head over heels for her. She wanted him to work for her, to fight to win her over.

She glanced at him, feeling his eyes on her. Their eyes met and she flashed him a grin, which he quickly returned.

_Oh yea, I definitely want more, so much more!_ She smirked to herself as the song ended. She tiptoed to give Renji a quick kiss on the cheek, making sure to let her body press against his. She could feel Ichigo's glare boring into her skin. She smiled happily.

_I love this game!_ She thought as she and Rangiku walked off the dance floor.

**So next chapter they'll be out at school. Please push that button and review my story! It only takes a minute or two and It'll make me happy for the entire day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooooo SORRY that this update is so late! My mother crashed my laptop and it took a while to get fixed! (she is so computer illiterate!) And I have to apologize too because this is not one of my favourite chapters! I'm really sorry! But please read and review and I promise the next chapter is going to be better!**

**Anyways thanks for reviewing! **

Rangiku stared at her best friend sitting in the passenger's side of her hot red convertible. _What the hell?_ That was all that was running through Rangiku's head.

She should have figured something was up on when she got the text message from Rukia on Sunday night from Rukia, asking her to pick her up for classes on Monday morning. Firstly, Rukia never drove to school. She always walked from her apartment to her first class. Secondly, she hated to arrive at the college late... and Rangiku was always late.

Rangiku loved to arrive at the college when the parking lot was the most crowded. That way as she got out of her car, all eyes were focused solely on her.

But Rukia... what the hell was Rukia doing? Rangiku had pulled up outside her apartment as requested on Monday morning. And then Rukia had opened her door and Rangiku's jaw dropped.

She could see skin! Lots and lots of Kuchiki Rukia's creamy, ivory tinged skin! Normally, much of Rukia's skin was never allowed to see the daylight! As she surveyed her best friend's outfit, Rangiku actually looked up to see if the sky was falling.

Rukia was wearing a miniskirt._ Rukia only wears long pants to classes_.

Rukia was wearing a sleeveless silk camisole._ She never wears anything without sleeves unless forced._

Rukia's top had a deep v-neckline._ Kuchiki Rukia is showing cleavage? What the fuck is this world coming to?_

Needless to say Rangiku was speechless as her friend waltzed over to the car and got in.

"Close your mouth Rangiku, it's very unbecoming for a lady" Rukia laughed, as she crossed her legs gracefully.

"Rukia are you going to class like that?" Rangiku asked slowly.

"Like what?" she smiled sweetly.

"Your legs are exposed. You're wearing a sleeveless top with a plunging neckline. **Your hair is out for crying out loud!** You always put your hair in a ponytail for classes!" Rangiku cried. Damn she wanted to know what was going on, and she was going to get a straight answer out of Rukia!

"Well Rangiku, you didn't think I was gonna let my fun end on Friday night did you? Oh no! This game is far from over." Rukia said with a grin.

Rangiku chuckled as realization hit her. Kurosaki Ichigo would never know what hit him! Oh this game was going to be fun to watch!

************************************************************************************

Kurosaki Ichigo heard the familiar purr of a convertible's engine. He shook his head and smiled._ Looks like Rangiku's here. God, that girl loves attention! Well i should probably head to class before her mob of boys tramples me!_

_I wonder if Rukia's here yet. _

_What? WHERE THE HELL DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM KUROSAKI? Stop it Ichigo! You have to stop thinking about that she-devil. That very gorgeous, sexy she-devil._ Ichigo shook his head, trying to clear it.

"What's wrong Kurosaki? Drink too much last night?"

Ichigo spun around to see the mahogany haired girl standing behind him. His eyes went from her to the throng of boys surrounding someone outside.

The motion didn't go unnoticed by Rangiku. "Yea I know" she smiled wryly "It looks like I've been replaced! And I can't do anything about it! I mean she is my best friend after all!" She shook her head sadly and walked off.

Rangiku looked over her shoulder at Ichigo's confused expression and smiled to herself "Aren't you coming to class Kurosaki?"

"Uh yeah. Let's go"

_Oh yeah, I was so right _Rangiku thought _Kurosaki Ichigo won't know what hit him!_

*************************************************************************************

"Um I'm sorry guys, I really have to get to class." Rukia said to the mob of guys surrounding her

"Ok Kuchiki-san I'll walk you"

"No I'll walk her to class!"

"Hey you losers! If anyone's taking Kuchiki-san to class it's gonna be me!"

"Who're you callin' loser you dumbass!"

Rukia looked on helplessly as several fights broke out over who would walk her to her first class. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry and they were blocking her way. They were really pissing her off now._ Ok Kuchiki time to drop the good girl act!_

Just as she was about to open her mouth to give those asses a piece of her mind for making her late, she heard a soft voice at her ear.

"Need some help Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia spun around to see Ishida Uryuu standing behind her. Tall, dark-haired and mysterious, always cool, calm and collected, Ishida was probably the second most sought-after man in their year group. After Kurosaki Ichigo of course. Rukia had never really spoken to him before, but she knew that he was polite and well-mannered. A perfect gentleman of course, just like all the guys in ichigo's little "group". The group of guys that all girls worshipped.( Except Rukia and Rangiku of course). They literally ruled the college!

But Rukia would be forever grateful to Ishida for saving her from this disaster. She never expected that her little stunt with her new fashion statement would have such an effect on the male population. Now she needed to see if it would work on the one person that mattered. But in order to do that she needed to get to class!

"You are my saviour Ishida-san!" she smiled up at him sweetly.

"Gentlemen, I will be escorting Kuchiki-san to class this morning. Is there any problem with that?" His tone of voice was smooth and calm, but there was that threatening undertone present that made all the boys clear a path for him.

"Good answer" he murmured softly, a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you so much Ishida-san! I would have been late if it wasn't for you!"

"It's no problem Kuchiki-san." He smiled at her offering her his arm.

_Always the gentleman isn't he?_ Rukia thought as she took his arm._ Oh this is excellent! I'll just walk into class on the arm of his best friend! I cannot wait to see the look on his face!_

"Kuchiki-san," Ishida stopped walking to look at her "I know that you're having fun, but please be careful. I don't want to see either of you get hurt." He said seriously.

_What, is he_ _a mind reader or something?_ Rukia blushed under his penetrating gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about Ishida-san!" she said vehemently.

Ishida just smiled and offered her his hand once more. _He's just saying that! I bet Kurosaki put him up to this! Well there's no way in hell I'm giving up this easily!_

*************************************************************************************

_I wonder what all that commotion was about this morning_ Ichigo wondered as he tried to ignore all the girls fawning over him.

"C'mon girls give Kurosaki some breathing space!" he heard Matsumoto Rangiku's voice. Thank God! She just saved him from being smothered! He glanced around the room._ That's weird. Rukia's normally here by now. She's never late! I wonder what's wrong with her! Maybe she's not coming to school today! Wait a sec! Why d'you even care Ichigo?! Stop thinking about her! She's just another girl! You're supposed to make girls think about you, not the other way around! She is not going to win this game!_

Just then the door opened and Ichigo looked up. His jaw dropped, his brain stopped working. Somewhere in a distant part of his mind that was clear of the fog that had just filled his head he heard a voice._ Or maybe she is going to win this game._

Kuchiki Rukia was standing in the doorway of the classroom. Except this wasn't the Rukia everyone knew. The entire class had gone silent, but Ichigo didn't even notice. His eyes, ears, all his senses were focused on the girl standing in the doorway. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. What was she doing to him?

His gaze travelled from the top of her head, where her gorgeous raven locks cascaded down to her bare shoulders covered only by thin spaghetti straps. Her ivory skin was tinged with the slightest hint of gold and it seemed to make her glow. Her camisole was elegantly cut, not low enough to be considered revealing but low enough to tease Ichigo way past his limit. And her legs! Her glorious, beautiful legs that hardly anyone was ever allowed the privilege of seeing. Ichigo felt as if the room had gone empty except for the both of them.

She looked like an angel. Her beauty, her elegance was too much for a human to possess. It was too much for Ichigo to bear. He had to have her! He wanted to walk over to where she was standing and kiss her until his was the only name on her lips, the only thought in her head.

He knew that he would never get tired of staring at her. She wasn't just any other girl. He wanted so much more than that from her. And he wanted her to feel the same way. He wanted her to be as intoxicated with his presence as he was from hers. He wanted her heart to race everytime he came near her. He wanted everyone to know that she was his._ Mine! She is going to be mine! But to her this is just a game. Well I'm just gonna have to play along and make her fall in love with me!_

Ichigo took a deep breath._ Ok Ichigo, if you wanna win you're gonna have to play it cool! C'mon you're Kurosaki Ichigo you can do this._ He slid his infamous smirk back onto his face and slouched into his seat, trying to ignore the rage that rushed through him as he saw the looks the guys in the class were giving his  Rukia. An almost primal urge to get up and tear apart anyone that looked at her ran through him. He wanted to shout out to the entire class_ She's mine!_ but he forced himself to calm down.

His eyes followed Rukia to her seat, which was coincidentally and unfortunately 2 seats directly in front of him._ Damn how the hell am I supposed to focus in class now?_

The lecturer walked into class and started talking about cardiac arrest, but two people in the class didn't hear a word that was said.

**Ok so I never did biology so forgive me please! And this chapter was basically about Ichigo's feelings because I realized that Rukia revealed her feelings and I just wanted to make it clear that it wasn't just a game to him. **

**So now the both of them 'want more'! lol! But neither of them are going to reveal their true feelings until later. As far as everyone can tell, to them it's just a game.**

**And my sister pointed out to me that rukia's outfit is nothing special. But remember guys that it's Rukia. She's all prim and proper, so for her it's something totally out of the ordinary! And she's already insanely gorgeous, so when you add that fact to the outfit all males are going to go crazy over her!**

**Well til next time and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! Personally, I liked this one but review and tell me what ****you**** think, because your opinion is ****really**** important to me!**

**Oh and I realized that I forgot to mention before that Bleach does not belong to me, nor does any of its characters! T.T **

**Thanks to everyone who added 'I want more' to their fave stories! But I really want to hear your opinions too, and any suggestions you might have.**

**Btw I just love Ichigo in this chap! He's soooo sexy!**

Rukia could feel his gaze on the back of her neck. She shifted in her seat. What was the teacher saying? God she needed to pay attention! She couldn't allow him to affect her like this! But she smiled in satisfaction as she remembered that she affected him just as much. She could still see the look on his face when she had walked into class that morning. She had seen all the emotions flit across his face: surprise, shock, denial, attraction, lust, oh yes most definitely lust!

Her little "game" seemed to be working. He was definitely paying attention to her now! Oh she would show him that she wasn't like other girls! Oh yes her "game" seemed effective. Only to her it wasn't a game. She was starting to realize just how much she was attracted to Kurosaki Ichigo. He was always in her head. His voice, his face, his touch, she couldn't get rid of the memories of him! He was driving her insane.

But she wasn't going to settle for being another one of his 'girls'. She was going to be **the **girl! The only one he thought of and ever would think of. He **was **going to be hers.

Oh god why couldn't he stop looking at her! She could feel his eyes sliding slowly up and down her frame. It was sending tingles up her spine. She shuddered as she imagined instead of his eyes that his hands were tracing her bare arms, up to her shoulders, twining themselves into her hair.

His fingertips were tracing circles on the skin of her back, through the thin fabric of her blouse. Tracing over her shoulder blades onto her neck, pressing gently into her pulse point. She could almost feel his lips at the base of her neck. His hot breath at her nape. His fingers moving to the front of her body, moving along her collarbone.

Rukia closed her eyes as she took a slow breath. _I really need to cool down! How can he do this to me with just his eyes?_ But closing her eyes was a bad idea. Now her other senses were heightened and she could smell his unique musky odour from across the classroom. She couldn't name the scent of him but it just exuded manliness and potency and it only served to make her hotter.

_Damn my overactive imagination!_ Rukia cursed as she pictured a very hot and sexy Ichigo in her head. His shirt was off, his infamous smirk in place. He was walking toward her, backing her into a wall, her skin pressing against the hard surface. She shuddered as she leaned back into her seat, eyes still closed. He leaned over her, his height giving him the advantage, trapping her hands over her head. Still smirking. He was so godamn fine! A perfect male specimen!

Slowly moving his head down till his face was level with hers. Staring straight into her eyes. Then the smirk widened _(God he's even arrogant in my fantasies!)_and he bent his head to press his hot lips against the hollow at the base of her throat.Rukia moaned softly._ Just hurry up and kiss me you idiot!_ Slowly, his lips moved up the marble column of her neck, to her jaw, to the corner of her mouth. And Rukia's breath quickened, her heart sped up. She knew a daydream shouldn't be making her feel this way but ... but he was leaning closer.... his lips were almost to hers.

" miss Kuchiki! Are you with us?"

_Shit what was the question?_ "Um yes...of course sensei!"

The lecturer glared at her for a second and turned back to the board. Rukia slumped back into her seat and groaned. _Damnit what is this boy doing to me?!_

She was so hot and bothered right now and she knew that the vision of his tanned, bare torso, ripped abs, his perfect muscles and the feel of his lips on her skin that her over active imagination had dreamed up, would plague her for the rest of the day.

*************************************************************************************

The bell sounded and Rukia sighed in relief, at least now she would be free of his penetrating stare on the back of her neck and she could calm down!

"Miss Kuchiki would you please see me for a few minutes please?"

Rukia slowly made her way to the front of the room as she watched all her classmates leave. Rangiku shot her a sympathetic smile as she walked out. Everyone knew that Sohma-san was the strictest lecturer in the college and he demanded his students' undivided attention.

*************************************************************************************

Ichigo watched as Rukia made her way to the front of the class and stop in front of Sohma-san's desk. He deliberately packed his books at a snail's pace. It didn't look like she was getting into trouble, it didn't even look as if Sohma-san was angry.

Then the lecturer got up and walked to the door, leaving Rukia standing at the desk._ Now's my chance!_

Ichigo got up and slowly walked over to where she was standing. She didn't even notice him! He stood directly behind her and leaned down, until his mouth was level with her ear. Softly he whispered

" Daydreaming in class Kuchiki? What was it that had you so jittery?" blowing slightly into her ear. She jumped and started to protest but Ichigo had no intention of letting her do so. He placed his hands at her shoulders and slowly dragged them down the sensitive skin of her arms. He moved slightly, brushing his lips against the shell of her ear, till they were at the hollow behind her ear.

Slowly, smoothly, his tongue slipped out of his mouth and lightly passed along that sensitive patch of skin. Rukia shuddered in his arms and he smirked. Oh he definitely had an effect on her!

He tugged on her elbows, pulling her closer to him, molding her petite frame to his muscular body. His hands moved to her waist and his lips to her neck. He placed soft feather-like kisses on her flushed and heated neck, his tongue darting out every so often to dampen her skin.

He reached the pulse point on her neck and he softly kissed it. She squirmed in his arms, one hand reaching up to his head and fisting itself into his hair. He smirked against her skin_ Hmm she seems to like that. Well i wonder if I do this..._and Ichigo lightly sucked on the skin of Rukia's neck, enjoying the taste of her._ Mmm she tastes just as good as she smells, like sunshine and lavender, mixed with fresh pine and spring water._

Ichigo knew he had to stop now, because he knew that if he didn't, he would never be able to pull away from the perfect goddess standing in front of him. He raised his head from her neck, smirking at the soft, almost inaudible sound of protest she made.

"Well Kuchiki-san, did I fulfil your daydream?" he whispered into her ear, still smirking.

He felt Rukia stiffen in front of him, and he stepped away. She spun to look at him and he cringed at the look on her face.

_Oh Crap!_

*************************************************************************************

**Hmmm, a little ichiruki action here huh? I know it's not much but we've got to take things slow! Remember they're trying to tease each other for their little "game"**

**What will Rukia's reaction be? Will she be upset or will it be something else? Well you have to wait and find out! So please read and review!**

**More reviews=faster updates! : ) ** Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for the late update, but I've just been getting so much schoolwork! I go to sleep after 1 every night just to keep up with it! (and I have to get up 4:30)**

**So please read and review! Tell me how it was- this chap has more ichiruki action!**

Ichigo took an involuntary step backward when he saw the expression on Rukia's face. _Shit! Oh shit Kurosaki, what've you gotten yourself into?!_ He knew that look. It was one of pure determination and he knew that when a woman got that look on her face, there was no telling what was going to happen next!

As his thoughts raced, Ichigo barely registered that Rukia was advancing toward him, forcing him to take small steps backward. Despite their differences in height, Ichigo couldn't help but cower from her advance._ What's she planning to do?_ He thought desperately.

He felt his legs hit something hard and found that he could go backward no further. He had backed straight into a desk! Rukia smirked at him and he almost shivered at the look in her eyes when she realized he had nowhere else to go.

"What's the matter Kurosaki?" she asked sweetly. "Where's that smug attitude you had a minute ago? Cat got your tongue?"

She walked closer to him, sweetly smiling, until she was so close Ichigo could count the lashes on her beautiful eyes, as he leaned backward on the desk under her glare. His gaze travelled lower on her petite frame and he gasped as he realized that at the angle he was bent, he could see straight down her top! Gods! So much of her milky ivory skin was exposed to him, and he could see the top of her lacy black bra and the twin mounds they covered.

"See something you like Kurosaki?" she smirked at him as he ogled her relentlessly.

Gods she was such a devil! An intoxicating little vixen! But now he had one taste of her and he couldn't get enough! He had to have more. So Ichigo leaned forward fully intending on kissing her again. But he felt one small, smooth digit on his lips stopping him.

"Uh uh uh Kurosaki! You wanted to play games didn't you? Well there's no way I'm letting you take control again!" she smirked at him.

Ichigo felt one small hand on his chest, gently pushing backwards. He allowed her to guide him till he felt himself being pushed into a chair. _What's going on in that gorgeous head of hers? What's she planning to do?_

And then he lost all ability to think, speak and breathe, because Kuchiki Rukia sat on his lap. Not only sat but straddled. Her two creamy, smooth, beautiful legs on either side of his waist, her skirt pushed higher up her thighs. Her small perfect hands on his chest. His eyes were level with the snowy expanse of her neck and her collarbone that he was just longing to lick.

But he needed to stop thinking about it or else he was going to have a BIG problem! In the position she was in, she would definitely notice if he got hard.

Not getting hard just got so much harder. Rukia's hands started making small circles on his chest, tracing the outlines of his nipples. Slowly, she leaned in closer, till she was eye level with him. She was so close, he could feel her hot breath on his face.

Ichigo waited in anticipation, he was sure that she was going to kiss him and he was eager to taste her again. But as usual, Rukia never failed to surprise him.

She looked into his eyes and he swore he saw nervousness in them. But he couldn't focus on that right now. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth to wet her lips, accidently brushing his in the process. And her hands were making little patterns on his chest, steadily moving lower and lower... Ichigo thought that if she didn't hurry up and kiss him soon, he would pass out.

*************************************************************************************

_Now's not the time to be nervous Rukia! You finally have him where you want him! Don't let him go! You have to torture him!_ She berated herself silently. Rukia had almost no kissing experience, hence her hesitance to tease Ichigo. but she could tell he liked what she was doing to him now, if his increased heartbeat was any indicator.

_C'mon you can do it! Just mimic what he was doing to you earlier, that seems like a good place to start._ And so she moved away from his face, to the crook of his neck. She inhaled his musky odour enjoying the scent of him. She pressed her lips lightly against his pulse point, loving the way his pulse quickened against her lips.

Her hands moved to his shoulders, slipping down to where the sleeves of his shirt ended. She placed featherlike kisses across his throat, to the other side of his neck. She heard a gasp from Ichigo as her mouth opened slightly to allow her tongue to slip out, tracing the length of his neck, from jawline to collarbone.

Smirking, she spread open-mouthed kisses on his collarbone as her hands moved up his arms, underneath the cloth of his shirt. He shivered and she felt goosebumps on his skin where her hands travelled.

Rukia tried to stay unaffected as she sucked on the junction of his neck and shoulder, but she loved hearing the little gasps that he made, and the quickening of his breathing. It excited her that she could make him feel like that.

In the distance, Rukia's mind registered that the bell had rang and she did not want to be late for Mayuri-sensei's class.

She pulled away from his neck, smiling at the mark she left. Rukia leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips and gently traced the outline of his with her tongue, before pulling away. She climbed off his lap and put on her sweet smile.

" my, my Kurosaki! Cat still got your tongue? Well see you around!"

And with that Rukia walked out of the classroom, laughing to herself about the dazed look on ichigo's face as she left. _Well that was satisfying! Seeing him taken down a peg or two!_ But a small voice at the back of her head spoke._ Did you want to teach him a lesson or did you just want to kiss him senseless?_ But Rukia preferred not to dwell on the small details

*************************************************************************************

Upon arriving at her biology class, Rukia learned that the rare occurrence of her biology teacher, the creepy Mayuri-sensei, being absent. So, naturally, the entire room was in an uproar.

Rukia sat next to her best friend Rangiku, listening to her ramble on about the latest college gossip. Apparently, the vice-principal Urahara Kisuke and the veterinary school head, Shihoun Yoruichi had been secretly dating for years and had announced that they were getting married soon. And there was a transfer student, a genius/child prodigy, who already graduated from law school and then decided that he would prefer to be a doctor. According to Rangiku, he was supposed to be quite handsome.

After a few minutes, she just stopped listening.

Rukia pulled out a book from her bag, deciding to read for the next hour, as she had nothing better to do. Just as she got immersed in the storyline, she heard a high, cheery voice calling her name.

" Rukia-san! How are you today?" Inoue Orihime asked politely.

"I'm fine Orihime. How was your weekend?"

"It was ok I guess! Hey did you guys get invited to Ishida's family's fundraiser ball?"

Ishida Uryuu's family were very influential people in society, his father a renowned surgeon, owned several hospitals across the country. Their family was almost as well known as the Kuchiki family. Every year, they had a huge ball, with hundreds of exclusive guests, but Ishida always insisted on inviting some of his college friends to 'make it more bearable for him'.

"Of course we did Orihime! We get invited every year!" Rangiku replied. "So who's your date?"

Orihime blushed. "Well I don't really have one Rangiku-san"

"Don't worry! As soon as the guys hear you're still available, they'll be lining up! What about you Rukia?"

" Hmmm? Oh!" Rukia said, looking up from her book. " I don't have a date either" she said, not really caring either way.

"Really, Rukia-san? Maybe I can help you there," a deep male voice spoke.

Rukia looked up to see Abarai Renji standing in front of her. "Well Abarai-san, i was planning on going by myself."

_What are you doing Rukia? This is the perfect opportunity to make Ichigo jealous!_

"On second thought Abarai-san, I think I might like company to go to the ball" she flashed a smile at him, ignoring the dumbfounded expressions of her friends. Now she was looking forward to this ball! It was gonna be fun!

*************************************************************************************

Renji walked into the cafeteria, feeling like he was on top of the world. She had finally agreed to go out with him.

Over at a table, Ishida spotted him and waved him over. "What's up with Abarai? He's literally strutting and he has that smug smile on his face."

Ichigo glanced up lazily, not really caring, his mind was filled with other things ( short, black-haired, gorgeous things).

"Hey guys!" renji sat down at their table.

"what's gotten you so happy?" Ishida asked cautiously. He didn't want to find out about renji's latest escapade with some girl.

"Guess who just agreed to come with me to your parents' party!" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

" It's a ball, not a party! And who?"

"Kuchiki Rukia"

Ichigo's head sprang up as fast as lightning. His voice was almost a growl as he stared at renji and asked "Who?"

*************************************************************************************

**So d'you want Ichigo to be mad at Renji? Renji to try to kiss Rukia at the ball? Hitsugaya to make an appearance?( if u didn't guess, the genius transfer student is him!) **

**Well tell me in a review plz! And who should I pair Rangiku with?**

**Next chap= the ball! I can't wait it's so exciting!**

**Please review!**

**Bye- mai sode no shirayuki.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yayyy! The ball scene! It's finally here! I was actually picturing this scene since I started this fic! And I really wish I could show you guys the outfits but unfortunately, I'm not talented in the art area! ******

**Ok so hint: Can anyone say MISUNDERSTANDING?**

**Well, enough of my ranting! Here's the chapter:**

Ichigo was glaring at Renji, as he repeated his question.

"_Who_ are you taking to the ball Renji?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

"What's the matter with you dude? Gone deaf? I said Kuchiki Rukia!" renji replied enthusiastically, grinning like an idiot. He was completely oblivious to Ichigo's obvious signs of anger and to the frantic warning signals Ishida was trying to give him behind Ichigo's back.

"Gosh I can't believe she actually agreed! This party thing is gonna be awesome! Wow I wonder if she'd consider being my girlfriend now!" he continued, ignorant to the way Ichigo was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

Ishida sighed, he decided that he had better intervene before Ichigo's temper got the better of him.

"It's a ball, not a party thing Abarai. And you had better shut your mouth or move from next to Kurosaki, unless you want an arm ripped from your body."

At Ishida's words, Ichigo visibly calmed down. His fists relaxed and he slung one muscular leg over the cafeteria bench as he got up to leave.He knew it would serve no purpose to get angry at Renji._ Hell it wasn't his fault Kuchiki Rukia was such a cunning enchantress! Damnit, I'm not surprised that Renji fell for her charms! The only thing I have to figure out is if this was part of her little game, or if she really is interested in Abarai!_

Ichigo's thoughts were troubled as he stalked out of the cafeteria, heading for his next class.

Back at the table:

"Huh?! What's Kurosaki's problem?! What's gotten him so pissed?" renji asked confusedly.

All the guys at the table looked at him incredulously. Was he a complete idiot? Was he actually clueless to the attraction between Rukia and Ichigo? Everyone could sense the tension between those two!

"Man.." Keigo shook his head "If you can't see it, then none of us can tell you!"

Renji just stared around confusedly as all his friends avoided looking him in the eye.

*******************************************************************************

Saturday morning:

"Rukia, a package has just arrived for you." the deep voice of Kuchiki Byakuya sounded through the spacious halls of the Kuchiki mansion. Of course his tone was sedate and calm, and each word perfectly enunciated.

Byakuya's sister was currently in the kitchen when she heard her ni-sama's voice. She was currently visiting her brother's house that she had moved out of two years ago. She bounded to the hall where he stood and enthusiastically grabbed the package in his hands.

"More ladylike movements please Rukia." He said, his face betraying no emotion whatsoever.

Rukia smiled at him sweetly and curtsied low, holding the sides of the skirt of her sundress in her hands.

"Is this better, most respected Kuchiki ni-sama?" she asked in her most polite, fake sweet voice.

She looked up to see the corners of her brother's mouth twitch slightly as he exercised his excellent self-control to keep himself from laughing at his sister's antics.

"Arigato ni-sama." she continued in her normal voice. "If you don't mind, can I please be excused to my room?"

Byakuya nodded and she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. In a very ladylike manner, of course!

Despite his stern and almost cold demeanour, Rukia knew that her ni-sama loved her very much. He just had a different way of expressing it, he did have a public reputation to uphold (the head of the noble Kuchiki family could not be overly emotional, now could he? ) Behind that cold mask, there was a perfect protective older brother who she would always love and have a special bond with. After all, he had practically raised her after their parents' death. But at home, he would sometimes allow that mask to slip around her.

After she moved to her apartment, to be closer to the college, she knew that her brother felt lonely in the large house. Thus, she insisted on visiting every weekend to spend some quality time with her brother.

Pushing her thoughts aside as she entered her room, Rukia focused her attention on the package in her hands. This was no ordinary weekend. Tomorrow, Saturday, was the day of the Ishida family's annual grand ball. Needless to say, Rukia was excited! There was just something so intoxicating about dressing up in a fancy ball gown...it made her feel just like a princess!

She threw the package on her bed that was covered in deep purple sheets and a purple quilt with black swirls on it. Her walls were also purple, with her desk, nightstand, bedframe and other furniture painted black. After closing her door, she ran over to her walk-in closet, going in.

Her dress had already been delivered to the house. It had been custom-made by one of the country's top designers. She told her ni-sama that she didn't need anything too extravagant, but as always, he insisted that she deserved the best.

Rukia located her dress and gently laid it on the bed, eagerly grabbing the package and ripping off the paper. She gasped in surprise and delight as she saw the contents. They were perfect!

Her shoes had arrived and they were everything she had hoped for and more! Despite her short stature, Rukia had not wanted to wear high heels to the ball. Instead, she chose a gorgeous pair of satin ballet shoes. The shoes were gold and encrusted with diamond- like stones around the rim. Satin ribbons were attached to the back of the shoes, so that when they slipped on her dainty feet, the ribbons would crisscross along her ankles, until they tied at mid-calve.

She couldn't wait to don the entire outfit! Her dress was perfect in her eyes. The colours were gold and a rich olive green. It was an off-the-shoulder dress. The bodice was gold with olive green beadwork covering it in a simple yet gorgeous pattern. The skirt of the dress was very "poofed" in the princess style, with many layers beneath it, that gave it the feel of a Victorian era ball gown.

The skirt was olive green, with little tucks all over and in the front, the olive green cloth parted, and beaded gold cloth peaked from underneath. Ever since it had arrived, Rukia couldn't resist taking it out of her closet to stare at, at least once a day!

_C'mon Rukia! Calm down, Kuchikis do not get overexcited!_

But overexcited she was! The ball was only a few hours away after all! In fact maybe she should start getting ready from now! The thought widened Rukia's already huge smile.

***********************************************************************************

Ichigo stared at his reflection in the mirror. Black pants, black shirt, black shoes. Well, what could he say? Black suited him! He looked elegant and refined, like a prince straight out of a fairytale! He turned his head as he heard the door of his room open.

"Ichi-nii! You look so handsome! Now if only you could stop scowling!"

If possible, Ichigo's scowl only deepened at his little sister, Yuzu's words. If she only knew, he had a very good reason to scowl! A petite, violet-eyed reason....

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of his sister's voice.

"Who's going to be your date tonight Ichi-nii? She sure is one lucky girl!"

Ichigo's scowl lessened as he looked at the slight girl before him.

"Thanks yuzu, but I don't have a date. Not tonight."

Just then Kurosaki Isshin popped his head into his son's room and beamed.

"That's my boy! Not ready to tie yourself down to one woman eh? Plenty of you to go around to all the ladies huh? Well that's all good son, but you're gonna have to settle down sooner or later though! I mean I do want grandbabies sometime in the near future!"

Ichigo's cheeks flushed with a pink tinge as his scowl came back with full force.

"Shut up dad! You shouldn't talk about those things! Especially not with yuzu around! I'll see you guys later!"

And with that he strode out of the house, walking to his car. Sometimes he wondered why he even went back to that place! His father was such an idiot! He should have just stayed at his apartment!

As he started his car, his thoughts drifted to the one thing they inevitably settled on these days. Rukia. He wondered if Renji was picking her up at her house at that moment, leading her into his car, kissing her fingertips gently...

It set his blood to boiling thinking about Renji anywhere near Rukia! His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he struggled to calm himself.

_C'mon Ichigo! renji is one of your best friends, and if she agreed to go to the ball with him, it means that she is at least a little interested! So chill and just be happy for them! Do not ruin this for renji!_ He scolded himself._ You can act natural. Just be Kurosaki Ichigo! the ladies' man! And everything will go back to normal, to the way it was before you saw her that night._

Ichigo coached himself as he stopped his car and got out, tossing his keys to the valet. Slipping his famous smirk into place, he took a deep breath and stepped inside.

************************************************************************************

Rukia smiled at her appearance in the floorlength mirror. After hours of primping, she was finally satisfied. Her brother had remarked that she had never spent so much time on her appearance before and that she must really like her date.

Rukia felt a twinge of guilt at this statement. She knew that she didn't have any feelings for Renji and she felt bad for leading him on.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a horn and her brother's voice.

"Rukia I believe that your date is here." He said sedately.

"Coming nii-sama!" she glanced at herself one last time before exiting her room. She walked slowly down the marble staircase, taking care not to trip on the long skirt of her dress.

Byakuya looked at her with pride in his eyes, but his gaze was tinged with sadness. His little sister was all grown up, and soon she would leave, and he would be truly alone. He brushed those thoughts aside as she descended the stairs and came to stop at his side. He looked at her and allowed himself a small smile as he handed her, her coat and gloves.

"Thank you nii-sama." She smiled

"I will see you a little later at the ball. Until then, be safe."

And then he did something completely unexpected and out of character. He leaned down and placed a brotherly kiss on Rukia's cheek. Rukia's smile widened as she turned and exited the house.

Renji was standing on the porch steps, waiting for her, a rose in his hands.

"Wow, you look stunning!" he exclaimed, his admiration clear in his eyes. "This is for you"

He held out the rose and she gladly accepted it.

"Thank you" Rukia smiled at him.

He escorted her to the passenger's side of his car and closed the door for her, before walking around to the driver's side and getting in.

The drive to the Ishida residence was slightly uncomfortable for Rukia as Renji kept glancing at her, his gaze awe filled. And Rukia realized that his feelings for her were definitely more than friendly. This made her feel even more guilty, she felt as if she was using him. She had to tell him the truth, maybe he might even forgive her.

_Think Rukia! How do I tell him the truth?_ Rukia's face was scrunched up in concentration as they arrived at the Ishida mansion. Renji came around the car to open her door for her and help her out of the car. After tossing his keys to the valet, he turned to lead her into the mansion, but she stopped him.

"Renji, I really need to talk to you, can we go somewhere private for a moment?"

Renji looked confused but nodded and lead her up an illuminated path to the rose garden. They both sat on a intricately carved marble bench and Rukia took a breath, preparing to speak.

" Look, Renji, you're a really nice guy and really fun to hang with, but I only think of you as a friend. My feelings for you include nothing romantic. I'm really sorry," Rukia sighed and looked down, afraid to look at his expression.

To her surprise, Renji chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out already. It's ok, don't worry about it!"

Rukia looked up at him, gratitude in her eyes at his understanding. But then she sighed again.

"But there's more... I kind of agreed to come with you to make someone jealous." She cringed, thinking that he was really going to get angry now. But once again he shocked her with his reaction. Renji sighed softly.

"It's Kurosaki isn't it?" he said, gazing intently at her.

Rukia stared at him, suddenly flustered as she stuttered out a reply. "Uh... huh? No ...but...who...how? I don't know what you're talking about." She finally formed a coherent answer.

Renji smiled at her.

"I finally noticed it on Friday. I don't know how I missed it before, I must have been really clueless! The way the both of you stare at each other! It's like you only see each other and there's no one else in the room!" Renji shook his head slowly.

"He insists that it's just a game, but if you both truly believe that, you're morons!" his smile took the sting out of his words. "It's so much more than that! It's like you have this bond with each other and it's so intense! It's amazing really, the way he just seems to know exactly where you are at any given moment. The way your eyes always trail back to him, no matter what! I've never seen anything like it before."

Rukia sat dumbfounded, listening to Renji's speech. And she realized every word of it was true. She had never been in love before, but suddenly, she knew that the way she felt for Ichigo had to be love! The way her heart stopped when he walked into the room. The way she covered her true feelings with these silly games, because if she didn't, she would just choke up every time he spoke to her. Because it finally hit her how bad she had fallen for Kurosaki Ichigo! what had started as an intense attraction had evolved into something so much more. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Renji's voice once more.

"And this 'game' you both decided to play isn't healthy. It's only gonna lead to heartache for the both of you. You should really just talk to him, and tell him how you feel. I've known Ichigo for a long time and I know that these subtle tricks and games aren't gonna work with him. You've gotta be blunt with him. Rukia, you should really talk to him before it's too late."

Renji got up and turned to walk away, but Rukia found her voice and grabbed his arm.

"Thanks, Renji, for everything!" she stood up and embraced him in a sisterly hug, trying to convey all of her gratitude into that gesture. Renji was caught off guard for a moment but then he got over his shock and responded, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other one patting her back a bit awkwardly.

"Hey, don't mention it! Let's just say I'm a sucker for happy endings!"

Rukia chuckled softly at that and sniffled, willing herself not to cry._ C'mon Rukia! You don't want to mess up your make up do you?_ Renji seemed to be thinking along those same lines.

"Hey! Are you crying? C'mon, don't you want to look your best when you tell him how you feel?"

She smiled into his chest, pulling back slightly to look at him. "Thanks Renji, you're a great friend."

He smiled at her and reached up with his finger to wipe away a lone tear that had disobeyed her orders and escaped from her eyelids.

_I really should go inside and find Ichigo and talk to him before it's too late._ Her heart did somersaults as she thought about seeing him again. And she felt as if a thousand butterflies had taken residence in her stomach.

And then the feeling was gone.

From her periphery vision, she saw a flash of orange and she turned her head slightly. What she saw there, would haunt her for a long time.

Kurosaki Ichigo stood a few feet away from them, on the pathway, his stare focused on Renji's arms around her waist. And then his gaze lifted to meet hers and Rukia thought she would die. His eyes burned into hers, and she felt as if she could see his soul through those amber windows.

She saw pain, betrayal, hurt, shock , disbelief. And something that made her heart stop, something that made her want to cry and smile at the same time. Something that completely blew her away.

She saw love. Burning, uncontrolled, raw, unrestrained love.

And then it all vanished. She saw something break through his eyes, a hopeless look on his face, before his amber windows closed and she could read no more. She removed Renji's arms from around her waist, where they had frozen in shock.

She took a step forward and her heart froze as Ichigo regarded her stoically, his eyes empty, devoid of their normal burning intensity. He nodded his head to her, in a polite gesture and turned on his heel and walked away.

Rukia crumpled to the flagstones beneath her, not caring about her dress, as she watched his retreating back.

A mocking voice spoke in her mind._ Too late._

**I'm sorry for the late update but this chapter was kinda hard to write because of all the emotions! **

**Also I'm sorry to all the readers that didn't like rukia's behaviour in the last chapter, but I kind of explained it here, she just tries to hide her true feelings! And I tried not to hurt Renji much! I hope so! (SkoRn3d plz forgive me!)**

**I hope no one will have a problem with their clothes this time! I tried my hardest to describe a really pretty ballgown I saw in a boutique! I mean if you wanna criticize, criticize the story, not their clothes! Arrgh! **

**zxGenesisxz – thanks for all your reviews, they made me happy for the entire day!**

**1blackcat- thanks for the suggestions! I was thinking along these lines too especially the Rangiku pairing!**

**So, what's next? How will Rukia explain herself?! What are Ichigo's feelings? Never fear! The ball scene is not over yet! Till next time**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Writer's block is a horrible disease, reviews help to cure it!**

**Chapter 7:**

Rukia felt numb. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move. The image of his face was emblazoned on her mind and she couldn't get past it. And yet, it wasn't his expression that had made her sink to the ground. It was the way his normally expressive eyes had gone blank, shutting out all emotion._ What have I done?_

She subconsciously felt Renji kneeling next to her immobile body, and she turned her head slightly to stare at him. His lips were moving and it took Rukia a moment to realize that he was speaking to her._ What's he saying? C'mon Rukia, make your ears work!_

" Hey, don't worry, it's gonna be okay, it's just a misunderstanding. But you have to talk to him now! Clear things up as soon as possible."

Rukia didn't respond, she just stared uncomprehendingly at Renji.

"Oye you're Kuchiki freakin' Rukia! The most determined girl I know! And you always get what you want! So stop moping and get up and go get what you want damnit!"

And with that, Rukia's head snapped up. He was damned right! It was just a simple misunderstanding, all she had to do was talk to Ichigo! She rose gracefully from the ground, smoothing her dress as she stood. She turned to look at Renji and opened her mouth to speak.

"You look fine, not a hair out of place, makeup perfect. Impeccable as usual Kuchiki, now go get him!"

Rukia smiled. She hadn't been about to ask him how she looked, but was about to express her gratitude, but she had the feeling that Renji had intercepted her statement out of embarrassment. He looked like the kind of guy that didn't like to talk about feelings...kind of like Ichigo. Well she supposed it was inevitable, they were close friends after all._ Hey Rukia! Stop getting sidetracked. Duh he doesn't like talking that's why you have to go talk to him now before this whole thing gets blown out of proportion._

With a nod to Renji, Rukia stalked off in the direction Ichigo left, walking quickly._ Thank God I chose to wear flats!_ she thought excitedly. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins. She was about to take a huge risk with her heart, but she felt like it was worth it. Confidence shined in her as she smiled,_ after all I'm pretty sure he feels the same way!_

Rukia quickened her pace, eager to catch up with the object of her recent affections. (No, she might as well practice saying it, she was going to have to say it out loud soon.) The man she had so unexpectedly fallen in love with. Rukia felt like she could burst with happiness at that moment! She was in love. The feeling coursed through her like a bolt of lightning. Pure, unadulterated bliss spread to the tips of her toes. She never believed the descriptions of these feelings told to her by others. But it was soooo much better!

And then a flash of orange came into her view and Rukia's heart soared. She felt like her insides were being turned into a pile of jelly. Not to mention the thousand or so butterflies that seemed to have taken up residence in her stomach. She wanted him to turn around so she could see his heavenly face.

"Ichigo!" she called out. She smiled and shook her head at how breathless her voice sounded, her confidence still coursing through her, steadying her steps. But as the figure slowly turned toward her, that confidence faltered. Nerves ran through her system, electrifying her and numbing her tongue in the process. She was speechless as Kurosaki Ichigo turned around to face her fully.

"Um... um Ichigo...I..." she began, the words unable to form coherently.

Honey amber eyes stared back at her emotionlessly, his stoic mask still in place._ C'mon Rukia, get him to show some emotion, tell him how you feel!_

"About what you saw in the garden...um...I can um..." _damnit Rukia! Stop the stuttering!_

Rukia saw a faint glimmer in the depths of his eyes and smiled slightly at her small success. Now if she could only get the rest of words out of her mouth!

*************************************************************************************

Ichigo steeled himself as he turned to face the slight figure chasing after him. He had to use all of his willpower to keep his face, most of all his eyes, emotionless. He stared at Kuchiki Rukia as she stammered, trying to form coherent sentences. Gosh she was too damn cute for her own good!

Ichigo never remembered feeling this way. Just her presence made his heart thump faster and a small smile threatened to creep onto his face as he saw her cheeks tinted pink. He could recall every facial expression of this black-haired beauty in front of him. Just how her eyelashes fluttered when she was embarrassed, the way her cheeks flushed deep red in anger but only tinged pink when she was flustered or slightly annoyed.

And her eyes. Those overly expressive violet orbs that seemed to suck him in every time he looked at her. He was falling, hard and fast. Falling in love with Kuchiki Rukia. His heart jumped at the thought and nothing else seemed to matter as his name fell from her lips.

He looked at her, waiting for her to say something, all the while fighting the urge to hold her, and kiss her, putting all his unspoken emotions into that single kiss. And then, she spoke again and he came crashing down from cloud nine. Reality struck as he heard her words.

"About what you saw in the garden...um...I can um..."

Ah yes. The garden. With Renji. Ichigo felt his blood boil beneath his skin, anger slowly diminishing the bliss he had just experienced. He wanted to shout at her, scold her for leading him on while she was getting involved with Renji. He wanted her to suffer as she had made him suffer, and tell her to choose. She couldn't have them both!

And then the anger, too, disappeared. His heart melted as he saw the small smile of pure bliss that graced her beautiful face. The smile, that was caused by the memory of what had just happened in the garden. And Kurosaki Ichigo cursed(in his mind). He cursed because he loved this girl, too much. All that mattered was that she was happy...and judging from that smile on her face, she was happy. With Renji, not him. Ichigo's heart felt like it was splitting in two. But no matter how much pain he felt, he wanted Rukia to be happy.

She had chased after him, probably because she felt guilty at leading him on. And, for the sake of her happiness, he would never let his true feelings show. He would release her from her guilt, to be happy with Renji.

_Be happy Rukia._

He looked at her, his face an expressionless mask.

"There's no need to explain anything to me Rukia. What you do with your time and life is your business" he wished his voice sounded friendlier, but this was the best he could manage without any of his feelings slipping out.

"I mean, we were only fooling around! It was a fun game while it lasted. I must say, you are a formidable opponent." Ichigo did not dare to look at her face, her eyes. Instead, he focused on a spot over her shoulder.

"You and Renji make a nice couple." The words tasted sour in ichigo's mouth, he felt like throwing up.

"I wish you both happiness"

And with that statement, Ichigo turned, still not daring to look at the girl he had fallen in love with, and walked away. _Typical that my first love would turn out like this. I feel like I'm being torn in two._

And for the second time that night, Kuchiki Rukia crumpled to the ground._ My first love and my first heartbreak, all in one night,_ she thought wryly as the tears started to fall.

*************************************************************************************

"Sir, Ishida-sama." The servant addressed Ishida's greying, distinguished father. "Kuchiki Byakuya-sama is here sir."

The patriarch of the Ishida family smiled. "Ah, is that so? Well then, the ball may now begin! Find Kuchiki-san's younger sister. It is only fitting that she dances the first dance with her nii-sama."

The servant scurried off, searching for the petite dark-haired girl.

**I know, late update, but I was feeling really uninspired, especially since chapter six didn't seem to be as popular as I thought it would be.**

**Any way, I realize this chapter was a bit sad. It should get happier soon! And I promise, all the other characters will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter, I know it's late but school takes top priority...you know how it is guys!**

"Rukia-sama!"

Rukia's mind barely even registered the frantic voice of the servant who was sent to call her. The tears continued to pour from her eyes, splashing down her face. She slowly looked up to stare at the man who was staring at her in shock and horror.

"Rukia-sama! What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

She simply shook her head, she knew if she spoke, her entire body would be convulsed in heart wrenching tears.

" Miss, you need to come inside. Your brother has arrived. Everyone is looking for you!"

Rukia's head shot up. She only registered two words. 'brother' and 'arrived'. Her nii-sama was here! Damn! She couldn't let him see her like this! She quickly rose from the ground nodding to the servant as she smoothed her hair.

_Kuchikis do not act like this in public_ ,she scolded herself._ I must not embarrass my family! Get a hold of yourself Rukia! _

She pulled out her hand mirror from her purse and surveyed the damage. It wasn't so bad. Luckily she was wearing waterproof make up, and her eyes hadn't begun to get red yet.

She attempted to smile, observing her reflection. The effect on her face looked like a pained grimace. She would have to do better than that to fool her nii-sama. But her heart wouldn't even allow her to think about smiling.

All she felt like doing was curling into a ball and crying till she had no tears left. Ichigo's cold words had left her more broken than she had ever felt before. The emotionless look in his eyes still burned in her memory. She was so sure that he had felt something for her too! But she was mistaken...it was all just a game. And she should have known better than to let her emotions get involved.

Her brother had always told her she was too soft-hearted. So that was what she would do now! She would harden her heart, block out all emotions! She would survive this ball and act like the polite, well-mannered young lady she was supposed to be. And then, when she got home...maybe she would allow those troublesome emotions to slip out.

So she followed the servant into the ballroom, pausing at the door to scan the crowd, looking for the tall, handsome figure of her nii-sama. She spotted him standing next to a prominent business man, who owned a large chain of department stores.

She made her way over to her brother, smiling politely at the familiar faces along the way.

"Ah Rukia. I was looking for you! Let me introduce you to........."

Her brother's voice trailed off as she demurely smiled and curtseyed to the businessman, eyelashes lowering modestly when he introduced her to his son.

For the entire night, Rukia smiled and curtseyed and chatted as was expected of her. But the people who were close to her knew that something was wrong. She caught Rangiku looking sending worried glances at her throughout the entire night, but she didn't acknowledge them.

And all night she involuntarily found herself scanning the ballroom for that familiar splash of vivid orange. But it seemed that Ichigo had left, and her heart wept at the thought.

She should have known better than to let herself get too attached. After all, true love was just a myth, a fairytale. She should be more practical, like Byakuya. Emotions were weaknesses.

And Rukia repeated that like a mantra in her head. She had learnt her lesson. Never again would she let herself get attached to someone. She would harden her heart and become the Kuchiki heiress she was meant to be.

********************************************************************************

Kurosaki Isshin might pretend to be a complete idiot, but he prided himself on knowing his children like the back of his hand.

He knew that, in keeping with their routine, when Ichigo came through the door and was greeted with his one of his father's famous kicks, his son would immediately retaliate with a punch or something along those lines.

So it came as a shock to Isshin when Ichigo simply blocked the kick and walked listlessly to his room. The orange-haired man didn't even respond when Yuzu announced that there were freshly baked chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen! Something was definitely wrong.

Ichigo stared at the ceiling of his room. There was no use trying to distract himself. The petite raven-haired woman simply filled his every thought and blocked everything else from his mind. And Ichigo had to question himself as to why?

Ask anyone- Kurosaki Ichigo was not the type to get seriously attached to a girl. So how in the world did he manage to fall in love with this petite dark-haired woman?

But Ichigo would be lying to himself if he said that he had only taken notice of Rukia that night at the club. That meeting had only served to alert him of the intensity of his feelings. The slight, beautiful woman had caught his attention long before that.

He had always admired the fierce determination Rukia had possessed. The brilliance her slight form contained was an enigma to him. Kuchiki Rukia wasn't like other girls. She wouldn't simper and pretend to be a mindless ignorant fool while she flirted and fluttered her eyelashes. No, her charm was much more direct, and so much more appealing. She provided a challenge, an intelligent partner to converse with, to share opinions.

Ichigo had always loved to listen to her argue, in the midst of a heated debate. She was so passionate about what she believed in! He loved that fierce will of hers that was usually hidden behind those polite smiles. And her eyes...

The first time he caught a glimpse of those eyes, Ichigo was shocked at the depth and intensity of those violet orbs that just seemed to pull him in like the strongest ocean current. He remembered thinking at that moment that he would hate to see an ounce of sadness in those eyes. A woman like her deserved to be happy forever.

Ichigo sighed. He would stick to that promise, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness. He knew that Renji was capable of keeping the woman he loved happy. And if he didn't...well then, he would just have to deal with Ichigo.

Because Ichigo knew that he couldn't completely detach himself from Rukia's life. So he would be her friend. The best friend possible, a shoulder to cry on, an ear when she needed someone to talk to. Anything to keep her happy.

************************************************************************************

"Is something wrong nii-sama?" Rukia questioned her brother as he exited the conference room in the Kuchiki manor.

Byakuya looked at her and noticed that she wasn't particularly interested, as she normally would have. She had been listless and emotionless ever since they had returned home last night, a fact that her observant older brother had not failed to note.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary." He sighed in reply. "The Kuchiki elders are just becoming quite persistent in their latest demand"

"A matter of business?" she enquired.

"No...something closer to home Rukia." they had entered his study and he sat at his desk, motioning for her to take a seat across from him.

"They have decided to pay closer attention to you Rukia, and after enquiring about your age, they have decided that you would be a valuable asset to the Kuchiki family."

Rukia's head rose sharply as she absorbed her brother's words. Were the family elders finally beginning to see her for her true worth? Were they finally going to stop looking down on her for being born a woman and not living up to Byakuya's genius?

"Oh? In what way shall I be valuable nii-sama?" she asked curiously.

Byakuya gazed at her over his interlocked fingertips. She always felt so vulnerable when he looked at her like that. It was as if he could see into the very depths of her soul.

"Rukia...they have come to the conclusion that you have approached an age suitable for marriage."

Rukia's eyes widened as the words left Byakuya's mouth. Her thoughts flurried around her brain._ How dare they? How dare they try to decide my life!? When I choose to get married is none of their concern!?_

"They believe that your marriage to the sons of one of the other influential families would be of great benefit to us in business and social matters. That it would elevate and improve our status."

Rukia just stared at her brother, attempting to sort out the muddle in her mind. _An arranged marriage? How could I go through something like that? _Rukia had always believed that if she got married, she would do it for love.

_But people like us aren't allowed to fall in love Rukia. Just look at your nii-sama. He sacrificed any chance of a love life to be the best leader he can to the Kuchiki family!_ A small voice spoke to her in the back of her mind.

Byakuya saw that she was immersed in her thoughts and cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"Of course, I refused immediately. I would never subject you to that. And I knew that you would voice your objections quite loudly. All I ask is that you refrain from any blatant insults" Byakuya chuckled slightly as he looked at his sister's dumbfounded expression.

Rukia's eyes hardened in resolve and her lips drew themselves in a thin line as she looked her brother in the eye.

"I'll do it nii-sama. For the Kuchiki family, I will agree to an arranged marriage." She said softly but determinedly. Her brother stared at her in astonishment, and his mouth opened to voice that shock. But another voice was heard, a slithering, conniving voice that made Rukia's blood crawl.

It was Hanzo-san, the most manipulative, evil elder of the Kuchiki family. He hated Rukia and Byakuya, simply because he was envious of the fact that Byakuya was the head of the family and not him.

"I'm glad that Rukia-san sees the reason behind the elders' decision, even if you do not Byakuya-sama." he smiled at Rukia and she looked away thoroughly disgusted by the old man.

"It is good to see that she is putting aside her selfish opinions and considering the welfare of the family." Rukia bristled slightly at the barely disguised insult.

"I will inform the other elders of her wise choice." Hanzo nodded in Byakuya's direction.

"The decision is not final yet Hanzo-san" Byakuya spoke softly, but the authority in his voice was impossible to miss. "I have yet to give my approval."

"But surely you have no objections Byakuya-sama, especially since Rukia-san has agreed." The old man sneered.

"That was not a decision Hanzo-san. It was part of a private conversation that you seemed to be eavesdropping upon." Rukia shuddered at her brother's tone and silently thought that Hanzo was lucky that looks did not kill, or he would have been far beyond death.

"Ah..of course Byakuya-sama, I will take my leave now." He began walking towards the door. As he reached for the handle, he paused and turned to face Rukia.

"The elders have been discussing possible choices for a suitable spouse for you. Enquiries have been made about the sons of many prominent families, including the Ishida family. But it seems that Ishida Ryuuken has other plans for his son, that do not involve marriage at this time. After much deliberation, we believe that we have found a perfect match for you Rukia-san"

Hanzo attempted a smile at Rukia. "His family is very well-known and wealthy and he himself is something of a celebrity. He is a genius and a prodigy. I understand that he has already completed law school and has now transferred his attentions to the field of medicine. Maybe you have heard of him? heir to the Hitsugaya chain of companies? Hitsugaya Toushiro."

And with that, he left the room. Rukia slumped in her chair, head spinning._ Well at least I don't have to marry Ishida!_

**Didn't see that coming with Hitsugaya didya?! Lol! Anyway, don't worry: I just can't see strong wilful Rukia accepting an arranged marriage can you? Well not if Ichigo has anything to say about it!**

**Oh some people mentioned that Ichigo and Rukia fell in love quite fast, so I tried to clear that up a little in this chapter. If it's still too fast for you, well you've heard of love at first sight...right?**

**So please read and review! Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**All I can say is ...I'm sorry! Please don't kill me for taking so long!  
'I want more' is coming to an end, only a few more chapters to go till that happy ending complete with IchiRuki fluff!!  
Also, I have realized that any M-rated content in this story is highly improbable, so I am moving it to a T-rating. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Thanks to everyone who left me reviews, favourited me, added me to their alerts, and read this crazy story! I luv u guys lots ;)**

"Stop fidgeting Rukia! You look fine!" Rangiku told her best friend for the hundredth time. The petite dark-haired girl beside her ignored her once again and continued to smooth the front of her modest, cap sleeved white sundress.

Rangiku couldn't blame Rukia for being nervous, she was meeting her future husband after all. She herself was still to much in shock to feel nervous for her best friend. When Rukia had called to tell her the news, she couldn't even comprehend the words coming from her best friend's mouth. She had almost fainted in shock. But beneath the brusqueness of Rukia's voice, Rangiku had detected a faint emotion of fear, something that only a best friend could notice.

So she had decided to keep her feelings at bay and just be the support the petite girl had so desperately seemed to need. And she was right about Rukia's feelings. The poor girl seemed to be overwhelmed and in a constant daze. She looked as if she was a delicate piece of crystal, ready to shatter at any moment.

But even though Rangiku asked no questions, her mind worked furiously as she tried to figure out what had driven the Kuchiki beauty to accepting this proposal. Rukia had always been completely loyal to her family and was willing to sacrifice a lot for its well-being. However, Rangiku just couldn't see the fiery, headstrong Rukia give up something as important as her freedom. And then there was the small issue of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia had not mentioned his name once since the Ishida ball and would change the subject rapidly any time the conversation seemed to be headed in that direction.

While Rangiku might act air-headed on occasion, she was not an idiot. She knew something happened at that ball, something big, that had affected Rukia greatly. She also knew that it was highly improbable that Rukia was ever going to tell her what had happened. But, she suspected that Abarai Renji knew more than he let on. And Rangiku was going to get the full story, no matter what she had to do to get it!

*************************************************************************************

Rukia paid no heed to her mahogany-haired friend next to her. She absent-mindedly smoothed her hair again as her thoughts flew wildly through her head.

_What would this Hitsugaya person be like? I already know he's smart. Is he hot-tempered, patient, funny...? Oh My God! I am going to meet the man I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with, in a few minutes! What if he's ugly? Oh come on Rukia! You're not that shallow!!_ She berated herself for that frivolous thought.

While these nervous questions raced through her head, the more sensible part of Rukia reasoned that it didn't matter anyway. This marriage was practically a business deal, there was absolutely no feeling involved. She supposed that in time she would respect and grow fond of Hitsugaya Toushiro, but she knew, even without meeting him, that she could never love him

She was one of those people who only experienced love once for a lifetime, one true love. And her heart already belonged to someone else. Who knew, maybe Hitsugaya-san was in the same situation as she. Maybe his heart also belonged to another.

Rukia looked up as the car came to a stop. The door of the dark tinted limousine was opened by the valet and Rukia slowly exited the car, followed closely by Rangiku.

"Deep breaths Rukia, and slow steps." Rangiku spoke comfortingly.

Together, they walked into the five star restaurant and Rangiku spoke to the maître d who then led them to a private table in the more secluded area of the restaurant. As Rukia neared the reserved table, she caught the first glimpse of her future husband. Beside her, Rangiku whistled softly in appreciation.

The small portion of Rukia's brain that wasn't attempting to control her nerves, could not help but admit that Hitsugaya Toushiro was a handsome man. In fact, handsome probably wasn't enough to describe him. He wasn't tall for a man, but was taller than Rukia. His pale alabaster skin was off-set beautifully by the dark suit that he wore, which outlined the distinct shape of his body, showing off his cut muscles. His shock of white hair only served to add to his unique attractiveness, and dare she say it, hotness.

As they approached the table where Hitsugaya and his chaperone sat, the two men rose from their seat and greeted the ladies. Hitsugaya waved off his chaperone and moved to pull out Rukia's chair for her to sit, as the taller dark-haired man did the same for Rangiku.

Hitsugaya remained silent as he reclaimed his seat so the dark-haired chaperone cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Kuchiki-san, it's a pleasure to see you. My name is Hisagi Shuuhei, and this is Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Rukia knew that she was as yet incapable of forming words, so she simply smiled as graciously as possible and nodded slightly at the two men. Rangiku sighed softly beside her and spoke,

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Matsumoto Rangiku."

Hisagi smiled at her while Hitsugaya merely nodded, his eyes never leaving his petite, dark-haired future bride. Rukia, sensing his gaze, looked up to meet his stare. His beautiful aqua-coloured eyes reached into her own violet orbs. His gaze was searching and deep and Rukia felt exposed and vulnerable.  
_His eyes are pretty but i much prefer a rich amber colour. A deep caramel that burns into my very soul, consuming my brain cells, turning me to jelly._

Rukia blushed as her treacherous mind lead her to dangerous thoughts. She could not think about _him_, not when her future husband was sitting in front of her. She came back to the present with a jolt and saw a questioning gaze in Hitsugaya's eyes as he continued to look at her.

Rangiku looked on in astonishment at the seemingly silent pair in front of her. The two had been staring into each other's eyes for over five minutes now. She cleared her throat anxiously and caught Hisagi's confused glance. Rukia and Hitsugaya seemed to be communicating without words. She felt as if, by being present, she was invading their privacy. With that thought in mind, she spoke to Hisagi.

"Maybe we should leave them alone for a while, let them get to know each other." She whispered.

Hisagi nodded tersely and the both of them stood up. The other two did not even notice the movement, and the chaperones quickly left.

Rukia did not know why Hitsugaya was staring at her so intently, but she was determined not to shy away from his gaze. She was not some weak, easily spooked little girl! She was Kuchiki Rukia and she was going to show him that she would not lay down and let him walk all over her. She was not going to be the weak, submissive bride. Dominance had to be shared.

Hitsugaya broke the silence first. He spoke softly, in a deep, distinguished baritone.

"I think I figured you out Kuchiki Rukia."

********************************************************************************************************************************

Renji yelled in frustration as his call was once again rejected by Ichigo. If the damned idiot would just let him explain! If he only knew the truth, then both he and Rukia wouldn't have to be heartbroken! Damn Kurosaki could stop wasting time and go fix things with the love of his life!

But the bastard just wouldn't listen to him!! what the hell was he supposed to do?!

_That's it! I respected his privacy for long enough! He's not at his dorms, or any of his usual hang outs! I'm going to his home! Kurosaki clinic, here I come!!_

_**********************************************************************************************************************************_

**Thanks to everyone for their support and kind reviews! It has really encouraged me as a writer.**

AN: I write because it makes me feel useful. It's the only time I feel as if i can actually do something right! It relaxes me, boosts my self confidence and dare I say it, makes me feel special. But all that was snatched from me by several external sources. All my passion and love for fanficdom is being sucked out of me because of these things. It's like my writing is constantly being criticized and compared! Writing fanfics is NOT a competition and I know that I may not be the best writer in the world, so there is no need to constantly remind me!

Sorry for my seemingly irrelevant rant, but maybe that will give you a bit of an explanation to why my writing is not up to par. Thanks for all your support! You positive inputs help to balance out this negative external source!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**So this is chapter 10, the final chapter. I hope you like the ending.  
A/N: Thanks for being so patient. Sorry for the wait.**

"Ano...excuse me? what do you mean you've got me figured out?" Rukia asked bewilderedly, her confusion winning over her nervousness.

The white-haired man opposite her simply looked at her, a small smile on his flawless face. Rukia could see by the set of his jaw that he was just as stubborn as she was, and he would not explain his statement until he was ready to do so.

"So, Rukia-san, what field are you studying?"

Rukia was taken aback by this sudden change in topic but answered automatically, nonetheless.

"Medicine, but i haven't decided exactly which area i wish to specialize in yet."

"Ah well, no matter, you still have time. Besides, the elders of your family have informed me that after marriage, they see no need for you to pursue a career."

Rukia's knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists tightly and struggled to control her temper.

"Oh? And is that your opinion too Hitsugaya-san? Must a woman lose all independence and give up her dreams after marriage?" she asked, just barely managing to keep her temper in check.

Rukia looked up in shock when she heard the male chuckle softly.

"Of course not Rukia-san! I am a firm believer in gender equality, but your family seems to think that women's sole purpose is to be charming trophy wives, who are versed in etiquette and flower arranging"

Rukia grimaced at his statement , drawing another chuckle from her white-haired date.

"those old geezers!" she said emphatically "they're still stuck in the middle ages!! I must inform you Hitsugaya-san that i fully intend to pursue a medical career and i'm afraid i'd be a horrible 'trophy wife'!"

Hitsugaya Toushiro laughed, and Rukia mused that his laugh was quite pleasant but not the one she longed to hear, before she scolded herself for her wayward thoughts.

"I do not intend to marry a 'trophy wife' Rukia-san. I want to marry someone who i can have intellectual conversations with, and who shares common interests with me. Someone who's not afraid to argue with me about matters she firmly believes in" Aqua eyes stared at her with such intensity that she was forced to look away.

"In fact Rukia-san, you are exactly the type of woman that i could see myself falling in love with" his tone was soft, yet confident.

Rukia gasped softly as she experienced a sinking feeling. She knew she should feel a sense of accomplishment, she had done what she had set out to do. She would bring pride to her family. But all she felt was a dreadful sense of loss as she realized that she would soon become Hitsugaya Rukia...

Hitsugaya Toushiro stared at the beautiful woman sitting across from him. He watched as dozens of emotions played on her face, each one confirming what he had suspected when he first met her.

"Unfortunately Rukia-san" he spoke, his voice cutting through Rukia's inner turmoil. "I don't fancy the idea of marrying a woman whose heart belongs to someone else."

Rukia gasped and looked up in shock. She was so shocked that she didn't even bother to deny his observation.

"Do you mind telling me who the lucky man is?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hitsugaya-san" she managed to compose herself enough to answer.

Hitsugaya smiled slightly at the defiant look on her face. She was a fiery one alright.

"Come now, Rukia-san. Please don't insult my intelligence."

Rukia stared at him in shock, as she began to feel the telltale prickling at the corners of her eyes.

_Oh no. Here come the waterworks._ She thought wryly.

*************************************************************************************

[At the Kurosaki clinic, Karakura Town]

- _ ding dong –_

Kurosaki Yuzu stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Is any one going to get that? I'm a little busy here!!" she yelled out, sleeves rolled to her elbows, her hands covered in batter.

Then she remembered that only she and Ichigo were home, and answering the door would require Ichigo to leave his room, something he hadn't done since he had arrived. She sighed as she wiped her hands hurriedly on her apron.

- _ ding dong ding dong ding dong –_

The person at the door seemed to have lost patience waiting and was now repeatedly pressing the doorbell. Yuzu sighed again before half running to the front door and flinging it open.

"Yes! May I help you?" she asked impatiently, as she didn't recognize the red-haired man standing in front of her. The tall red-head glared at her furiously, causing her to involuntarily take a step backwards.

"Where is he?!" the stranger asked loudly, his tone betraying his apparent anger. Yuzu just stared at him, confusion written all over her face.

"I'm sorry, i think you have the wrong house. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave before i call –"

The red-haired man cut her off with another furious glare before saying impatiently. "I'm here to see Kurosaki Ichigo. Where. Is. He?"

Yuzu cowered as the man leaned in with every word. She swallowed, wondering if she should tell this fierce looking man where her brother was. But then again maybe he could get Ichigo out of the half-dead daze he had been in for the past few days.

"U-u-upstairs" she stuttered out before the man strided past her into the house. She shook her head and closed the door.

_Just go back to your cooking Yuzu. It'll calm you and you can just forget any of this happened._

*************************************************************************************

Renji ran up the stairs, two at a time until he reached the door etched with the words Kurosaki Ichigo. He grabbed the doorknob and flung the door open. The first thing he saw was the orange-haired idiot, lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. The bastard didn't even look up when the door opened!

"Ichigo! Get your ass up! We need to talk!!"

*************************************************************************************

Never in a thousand years did Rukia think that she would sit in an arranged marriage meeting, spilling her guts to the man she was supposed to be agreeing to marry, about her one true love. But that's exactly what was happening. She couldn't help herself. Hitsugaya Toushiro had just been so understanding, she felt as if she had known him for years.

She dried her eyes, as the white-haired man opposite her surveyed her, his chin propped on his interlaced hands. He had very long fingers, she observed idly.

She had just revealed everything about hers and Ichigo's short but dramatic interactions. All her feelings, thoughts, fears. Things she had never told anyone, hadn't even admitted to herself up till now. She sat with her eyes downcast, unwilling to face the man opposite her, ashamed of being so vulnerable a few moments before.

Hitsugaya Toushiro continued to simply observe her as she fidgeted under his intense stare. At long last he spoke, his voice calm and soft.

"People say things they don't mean Rukia-san" was all he said, before falling silent once more, his gaze fixed on her face.

But that one sentence was all Rukia needed. Those words cleared her mind and everything seemed to hit her at once.

Of course. Ichigo had only acted indifferent after he had seen her and Renji together. He had though they were having an intimate moment. Oh. My. Gosh. He thought she was in love with Renji!! He only wanted her to be happy, so he feigned indifference, thinking that she would move on with renji! The idiot!!

She sprang up from her seat. "I have to find him!" she declared, a determined glint in her eyes.

Hitsugaya smiled indulgently. "Of course you do Rukia-san. I bid you good luck." He said gravely. She nodded once before she almost sprinted out of the restaurant.

*************************************************************************************

Kurosaki Ichigo stared at Renji in bewilderment for a moment. He suddenly sprang from his bed, a look of fury on his face.

"How dare you?! You can't just come bursting into my house!"

Renji cut him off with a fierce glare of his own.

"Just shut up and listen Kurosaki!" he almost shouted.

Ichigo stared at him as he began to relate the entire story, stressing how idiotic it was of Ichigo to make stupid assumptions and not wait to hear the whole story. By the end, most of Renji's anger had dissipated and he looked at his friend who was wide-eyed with disbelief.

"You really hurt her you know." Renji said softly. "Your acting skills were so good, she really believed that it was all just a game for you."

Ichigo groaned, his head dropping into his palms. "I am such a huge idiot! I misunderstood so badly! And now she thinks that I don't care about her! Gods what a mess I've made. She probably hates me!" he said in a low voice as he started tugging fistfuls of his orange hair.

"She doesn't hate you. She can't. She loves you Ichigo." Renji replied. "But you have to go to her now. Clear up this misunderstanding as soon as possible. The both of you are hurting too much for this to go on any longer."

Ichigo looked up, a determined look in his eyes as he nodded. He sprang out of bed and grabbed his car keys. "How am I gonna find her?" he asked Renji.

The red-head seemed to think for a moment before smiling slightly as he spoke two words.

"Matsumoto Rangiku."

Ichigo grinned and without another word he rushed from the room.

As he got into the driver's seat of his car, he flipped out his cell-phone and scrolled down until he found Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto. I need to talk to Rukia. Now." He said as he pulled out of the driveway.

*************************************************************************************

Matsumoto's laughter was cut short by the sound of her cell-phone ringing. Still chuckling slightly, she pulled it out of her purse and said to Hisagi.

"Could you give me a minute please?"

He smiled at her and nodded as she answered the call. "Yes, hello?"

"_Matsumoto. I need to talk to Rukia. Now."_ A familiar voice spoke on the other end.

"Ichigo?!" Rangiku asked in shock, her voice rising a few decibels.

"_Where's Rukia? I need to see her now!" _ his voice was becoming more impatient by the second. Rangiku scowled as she remembered just who she was talking to. And she also realized that Hisagi was watching her curiously. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to suppress her growing anger, and when she spoke again, it was at a more normal volume.

"I really don't think that's wise. In fact, it's best if you stay away from her."

Rangiku heard Ichigo's sharp intake of breath and the line went silent for a few moments. When he spoke again, there was no trace of impatience in his voice. There was only pain, regret, and an emotion so deep that Rangiku herself gasped at his tone.

"_You don't understand Rangiku. I love her."_ This was all he said, but more words weren't necessary. Rangiku instantly believed him. That tone of voice didn't lie.

"Okay Ichigo. But you need to come quickly. We're at the new French restaurant on Main street. Ichigo. she's in the middle of an arranged marriage meeting."

"_What?!"_

Rangiku winced and held the phone away from her ear.

"Exactly. You need to hurry up Ichigo." the acceleration of the car was all she heard before the call was ended.

*************************************************************************************

Ichigo scowled as he stopped before another traffic light that had turned red just as he approached. It seemed like fate was against him today. But no, he couldn't think like that. He was going to find the woman he loved, and tell her just _how much_ he loved her, and nothing was going to stop him.

His eyes hardened with determination and he glanced out of his window. His amber orbs widened with shock at what he saw. He caught a glimpse of jet black hair, bordering on blue, behind a group of kids. And as they walked away, he saw Kuchiki Rukia standing on the street corner, looking thoroughly (but adorably) dejected.

He only had time to drink in her beauty for a second before she began walking off in the opposite direction to which he was driving. In his distraction, he failed to realize that the light had changed to green, but the numerous car horns soon snapped him back to reality. _Screw the law_ he thought fiercely before swiftly executing a dangerous u-turn.

He pulled into a parking space on the curb and got out of the car, all the while keeping his eyes on the splash of jet black, barely visible through the throngs of people on the streets. And then, Rukia walked into the park, her head hung, eyes downcast. Ichigo quickened his pace. He practically ran through the gate of the park, spotting Rukia almost instantly.

She was sitting on the lush grass under a cherry blossom tree, her back against its trunk. Her face was lifted slightly and Ichigo could see the tear tracks on her cheeks. He walked quietly over to her, stopping a few feet away.

"Rukia..." he said softly.

Rukia's head sprang up and her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the man in front of her. She rose as if she was in a trance and began to walk toward him. she seemed to come to her senses and stopped about a foot away from him.

"Ichigo?" she asked in a whisper, her voice holding a kind of wonder.

Ichigo stared into those violet eyes he loved so much and felt his knees go weak. He could see so much reflected in her glassy orbs. Her love for him, his love for her, and what a marvellous future they could have together. And as if something had finally released his tongue, he spoke, pouring out his feelings to her.

"Rukia. I'm so sorry, I misunderstood. I was stupid, but I just wanted you to be happy. And I thought you were happy with him so I....." Ichigo trailed off and then spoke again.

"It was never a game to me Rukia. I always felt something more for you. But it wasn't till that night at the ball that I realized how much I loved you. How deeply you were entangled into my life, my happiness. How much it would hurt to be without you. I don't think I've ever felt this much pain before."

He smiled softly down at her, her expression still one of shock.

"I didn't know what love was before I met you. I love you Rukia." He said firmly, his voice filled with unspoken emotion. But it didn't need to be spoken. She could see it all clearly in his amber orbs, as clearly as if he had written it down for her.

There was nothing left to say, but one thing.

Rukia stared deeply into his eyes, trying to convey all of her emotions to him.

"I love you more you idiot." She smiled through her tears.

Ichigo stared at her, his love, wonder and happiness shining through. And then he was coming closer to her, and Rukia stopped breathing. His fingertips trailed down her cheek softly, wiping away the moisture from her tears and Rukia leaned into his touch, still staring into his eyes. He cupped her cheek gently, moving his face so close to hers that Rukia could feel his warm breath on her face.

Her eyes fluttered closed as he placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. And then he was kissing her, like they had never kissed before. She felt complete, delirious, like if she finally got something that she had been missing all her life. Their kiss was filled with all their love for each other and she felt her knees go weak. If Ichigo's hand didn't sweep around her waist, she swore she would have fallen.

But then again, she had already fallen. Fallen madly and deeply in love with this hot-tempered, insane, _perfect_ man.

Her eyes remained closed as he broke the kiss, but she made a soft sound of protest. She heard Ichigo chuckle slightly before she felt his lips brush her eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes and drew in a sharp breath at the intense emotion in his eyes.

"Don't worry. We have forever." He said huskily, an amused smile on his face at her disappointment of him ending the kiss.

And Rukia smiled back, agreeing with him wordlessly. They did indeed have forever, and her heart felt as if it would burst with happiness at that fact.

*************************************************************************************

**I feel like crying :( . 'I want more' is complete. Well I hope you all enjoyed it! I sure had a blast!  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and read! It's greatly appreciated. You guys are the reason that this story was completed. If it wasn't for you, I'd have given up a long time ago!**

**So this is the last chapter of the story, but I might post a short epilogue later this week.**

**Tell me what you think one last time please!!**


End file.
